<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Rape by RoseBlueEXE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116739">Ghost Rape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlueEXE/pseuds/RoseBlueEXE'>RoseBlueEXE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, M/M, Monster Rape, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, ghost rape, reverse oral sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlueEXE/pseuds/RoseBlueEXE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man inherit an old house from his dead uncle.<br/>Suprise it's haunted and he gets fucked.<br/>That's all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghost/Human - Relationship, Monster/human - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost Rape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,<br/>It's my first time I did trying to share my (pornograic) work with other people.<br/>This is all kinky fantasy, I don't appreciate rape outside of fantasy. If it's not your liking please don't read it.<br/>I also wanna let you know : English is not my first language and I'm still learning.</p>
<p>Have fun reading!</p>
<p>P. S. Ghost counts as Monsters. You can fight me on that if you dare!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well maybe a tragic end for one is a new beginning for one other. At least that is what he thought about after hearing the last will and testament from his now dead uncle.<br/>
He wasn't really well liked in the family and wasn't expecting much. He was the loser, the one who couldn't keep a job and still live with the parents, the one bringing disgrace upon them all or so he was told . So it was a big surprise as one told him he will inherithis uncle's old vacation home, a little house (nearly a cabin) at the outskirts of the city.<br/>
They told him to sell it but the hell he would do. It was his now and he can be far away from his parents. It was a good time too. He got a job longer than a few months now, it wasn't the best job but still did make some money and so he packed up his few belongings and moved the hell out of his childhood home.<br/>
The little house was nice looking, even if not the newest around. It was the kind of house that looked perfect for Halloween.<br/>
Some steps are creaking, some windows will rattle if the wind blows against them.<br/>
In the daily light he thought of it as charming.<br/>
In the night it began to creep him out, always a little bit more. 
Thinking he heard the floor creaking or voices whispering but it was just an old house doing old house stuff, right? Old House and the wind, nothing to be afraid of.<br/>
It was okay. </p>
<p>Until it was not.</p>
<p>In fact, it was absolutely not okay. 
He didn't notice at first but strange things started to happen in the daylight too. Things going missing or furniture moving just some inches now and then.<br/>
But it started to build up and in the night he dreamed of strange things happening to him.<br/>
Bodiless hands rooming other his body and groping his ass, chest and dick.<br/>
Then the mouths without faces started to appear, biting and sucking everywhere. He was aware of his body but didn't have control over it. It, whatever it was, started to move him like it pleased. Something moved between his legs and other his chest. And some other thing, unnatural cold, slimy and foreign poking and propping at his hole, the same thing was moving over his lips and down his throat. He wanted to struggle, to fight whatever it is but his body won't move.<br/>
Then, at the same time, both things shove themselves into him with one brutal trust. One buried in his ass, big and long enough to be visible as a little bulge in his abdomen. It hurt, it really did. Tears running down his face and he would have screamed if not for the other thing, that somehow shoved itself through his skin and flesh at the hollow of his throat, up and past his throat and out of his mouth.<br/>
A heavy and cold hand pressed down on the bulge, while the thing up his throat was choking and gagging him. Panic and pain seized his whole body so that he didn't even realize he could move again on his own.<br/>
He tried to shoved the man, it clearly did feel like man fucking into him, from him but he couldn't grasp anything. Crawling and kicking didn't work either and pressing his legs together didn't stop the man /thing/ ghost from fucking into him, just to make it worse for himself. He could only see the vague shape of a man without a solid body over him. He still could breathe somehow even if it feels like choking. The fucking only got rougher the more he struggled and somehow the things inside him seemed to grow. He was used and couldn't do anything else other than to take it.<br/>
The ghost dick in his throat was the first one to come, shooting slimy and gooey semen like a little fountain from his mouth. It slides slowly back down his throat and then it's gone, the weight lifts from his chest and his mouth is empty to scream. But before he can get a scream over his lips another ghost dick forces its way through his open mouth down his throat.<br/>
It didn't stop. Never ending. If one ghost had finished another one would take its place.  Sometimes two at the same time in the same hole. Some from the outside into his body and some from the inside out of his body.<br/>
He couldn't keep track on how many and what and how. It was too much and never enough and too overwhelming all at once. He was so full and at the same time there was nothing but the gooey semen was on or within him.<br/>
He lost consciousness while hoping it was just a bad dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>